The present invention relates to a fluid temperature monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor for monitoring the overheating condition of the coolant fluid of an internal combustion engine and preventing damage to the engine.
Unheeded overheating of engine coolants frequently results in serious damage to internal combustion engines. When the normal temperature gauge or indicator of the vehicle has become inoperative or, if they remain operative, but the vehicle operator fails to heed the abnormal temperature warning signals and continues to operate the vehicle in an overheated condition, serious and expensive damage can occur to the engine itself, sometimes to the extent that the entire engine must be replaced.
The present invention is directed to a fluid temperature monitor for preventing serious damage to the engine under such circumstances. The monitor of the present invention is coupled directly into the engine coolant liquid circuit and is continuously bathed in the coolant liquid during operation. When overheating of the coolant liquid occurs, the monitor is actuated so as to sound a visual or audible warning, signaling both the overheated condition and that the engine may soon be stopped, and will then automatically turn off the engine to prevent damage to the engine after a short time delay.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a fluid temperature monitor includes thermostat means which are operable in response to the temperature of the fluid, warning means, first switch means actuated by the thermostat means to actuate the warning means when the temperature of the fluid reaches a predetermined level, prime mover cutoff means, and second switch means actuated by the thermostat means to actuate the prime mover cutoff means when the temperature of the fluid reaches at least the predetermined level.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the monitor includes coupling means for coupling it into the engine coolant fluid circuit of an internal combustion engine.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become clear upon consideration of the following detailed description.